


Sleepyhead

by Underwater_Alien



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Adult Max (Camp Camp), Angst, Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, but there are really cute bits too, delicious shouty bits, i am so jealous of their relationship tbh, plenty of angst actually, they're both adults
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underwater_Alien/pseuds/Underwater_Alien
Summary: College graduate Neil is so, so close to securing his dream job. But if he gets it, he’ll have to move to Canada, leaving everything- and everyone- he loves behind. That includes his boyfriend Max, who doesn’t know about any of it yet.
Relationships: Max/Science Camp Neil (Camp Camp)
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> named for the song by Passion Pit, which has been stuck in my head every day since starting to write this :)

Neil usually panics before doing anything important. That’s not the part that concerns him. His hands are shaking, and he feels himself starting to sweat under his three-piece suit- and he hates that he’s so used to both of those things- but the real problem begins when he steps into his boss’s office, just before five o’clock, and _there’s someone else there._ This is quite possibly the most important interview of Neil’s life, and he’s just walked in on a meeting that isn’t his. He takes a moment to mourn the loss of his future as he steps out again, too shocked to even apologize. 

The good news is that it couldn’t possibly get any worse. 

The boss invites him in once the stranger has left, and they barely introduce themselves before they’re talking about Neil’s place at the company, and the great work he’s been doing recently. All of this is good. Neil’s limbs become less stiff, and he allows himself to sit comfortably in his chair. They talk about the future. At some point the boss brings up his cat. And the more time goes on, the more Neil begins to realize he’s absolutely _nailing it._

When the boss shakes his hand, they’re both smiling. When he stands up to leave, the boss wishes him a pleasant evening and a safe drive home. And when Neil steps out into the parking lot, the sunset is beautiful; nothing like the stormy grey color it had been when he went in. 

“It’s a sign,” he mutters. 

He doesn’t believe in signs, but still. If this were a movie, Neil would be two seconds away from breaking out in song and dance. The only thing that stops him is the painful awareness that there are several other people in this lot and most of them he sees on a daily basis. It would be tough to explain what he’s sure would look like a total psychotic break to anyone, let alone Frank From Accounting who he’s only met once. 

He settles for a celebratory fist pump, and makes his way back to where he parked.

_Dad is going to flip out_ , he thinks, and he can’t help but grin. He starts the engine, imagining what his father will say when he finds out Neil got the job. A job that’s even better than the one he has now. Everything is looking up for him- once he’s hired, he’ll finally be out of this town for good, and he’ll have his own life. A new life, in the city. And… his smile fades.

And he’ll have to leave. _Actually leave_. For Canada. Forever. Without Max. He knew that before he applied, of course, but it never felt real until this moment. He never let himself believe he’d make it this far, and now that he has... he actually might vomit. 

He pulls out his phone and stares at his phone contacts list, his thumb hovering over Max’s name. _It’s not that big of a deal,_ he thinks. _Max will understand._ He begs himself to believe it. But more likely, _He’s going to hate you_. 

“I know,” he says out loud, and presses call.

The phone rings three times before Neil hangs up, leaning back against the car seat and sighing loudly. He doesn’t even have the job officially yet. Nothing is certain. He still has time. Plenty of time.

* * *

Neil gets the call on Monday morning, and a week ago he would have been ecstatic. Today he still feels slightly sick. He thanks the woman on the other end, positive he doesn’t sound as energetic as she expected him to, but he’s trying. The nauseous feeling doesn’t go away, even as he’s negotiating the lease on his new apartment, or packing all of his dress shirts into neat squares, or deciding which DVDs he’ll have to leave behind. All the excitement of moving has drained out of him, and it’s because Max still doesn’t know. There’s no other option: Today is the day he’ll have to tell him. If Neil waits any longer he’ll be halfway to Ontario. And he’ll be a terrible boyfriend. He’s not sure which is worse.

He considers the possibility of slipping off in the middle of the night, without a word- considers how cool he would be. A local legend, even. But he just can’t do that to Max. He shakes his head. No, he has to break the news to him, and it has to be today. Neil’s bedroom door is cracked just an inch, and he can hear, down the hall, his father watching the news on TV. It’s nice to know that at least one person will be the same when he’s gone. He takes out his phone again, presses Max’s name, and this time he lets it keep ringing.


	2. Chapter 2

_ Three years ago, Max got a tattoo on his shoulder. Neil was in university, studying physics, and got home late most nights after studying in the library.  _

_ “If I’m paying for access to that place, I’m going to use it,” he would insist. Max would be standing in the doorway of his apartment, wearing pajama pants and one of Neil’s old t-shirts. He’d probably stayed up just to see Neil come home. _

_ “Whatever, nerd,” Max would reply. “Come to bed.” And Neil didn’t resist. They spent almost every night this way, curled around one another in Max’s bed, or in Neil’s, until they fell asleep. Max liked to have the window open when it was warm enough, to let the breeze in, and Neil didn’t mind it because he liked to hear cars drive by, and watch Max’s black hair blow gently back and forth. _

_ Max’s tattoo was an open lighter, a simple line drawing that seemed to belong on his skin. He didn’t let Neil see it until after it had healed, and the day it did he tackled Neil to the couch, pulling up his t-shirt sleeve to show it off. Neil’s eyes went wide, and he laughed out loud. _

_ “It’s gorgeous,” he said, leaning in for a closer look.  _

_ “You think?” Max let him gawk, Neil’s finger tracing the image in fascination.  _

_ “Why didn’t you tell me?” Neil asked.  _

_ “It was a surprise.” Max was grinning devilishly, which Neil ruined with a kiss.  _


	3. Chapter 3

Neil turns the radio up as he drives. He doesn’t care what’s on. He’s not really listening, just trying not to think too hard about what he’s about to do. His hands drum nervously on everything they can reach: the steering wheel, the dashboard, his own lap. He knows the way to Max’s place by heart- the drive is not tricky enough to distract him from his racing thoughts. And he has no excuse not to show up. 

“I’m such an idiot,” he mutters, to no one at all. The sun has already set, and there isn’t much light outside. He can’t tell if the clouds gathering on the horizon are threatening rain. And god damn it, he didn’t check the forecast earlier, so they definitely could be. But it’s too late to turn back now. He takes a left turn. 

A few more corners, and he’s there. Not Max’s house, but the parking garage where they used to hang out, before college. Back when they were both living at their parents’ houses, and when they would talk about stupid things like superhero movies and hot girls. Now that they’ve both finished school they mostly talk about adult things. Like superhero movies and hot _guys._ Man, being back in town is really starting to bring back memories. 

Every object in this place has some sort of fond sentiment, at least, it seemed that way after having been away for a while. He never used to care about this parking garage, when he and Max came here every day, it is just that he hasn’t been back in years. And a lot has changed, like the fact that the two of them eventually started dating. And of course that this is about to be the place that Neil evidently breaks Max’s heart. Call it a full-circle moment.

He parks his car at the very top, and steps out. Max is leaning on a lamp post in the center of the empty lot. Waiting, like he’s about to give an evil, _well, well, well_ sort of speech. But he doesn’t. The moment Max sees Neil approaching he’s grinning, meeting Neil halfway and drowning him in a hug. Neil’s missed those hugs. Max smells like fried food and cigarettes. And he hasn’t changed out of his work uniform. 

“Welcome back,” Max says, gesturing to the open space like it’s his kingdom. “It’s nice, isn’t it? To be home again.”

“Yeah,” Neil agrees hesitantly. It is nice. He’s not lying, not really. “How are your parents?”

“Eh, you know my parents. A little distant, more than a little disappointed to have me as their son.” 

“Don’t joke like that, man, they love you.” Neil isn’t sure if he believes himself, even as he’s saying it, but something tells him to keep talking, so he does. “And, I mean, hey. You’ve always got me, right?”

“That’s true.”

_Oh god._ Max’s reassured smile is infectious. Why in the _hell_ did he just say that? Why is it so hard to say what he really needs to?

“How’s your dad?” Max asks, before Neil can change the subject.

“He’s good. He asked about you the other day, actually.”

“Really?” Max looks genuinely surprised. Neil nods in response.

  
“He was just wondering why you haven’t been over in a while. I had to assure him we hadn’t broken up.”

Max laughs, and it’s the sweetest sound Neil’s ever heard. It’s just not the same over the phone.

“Come here,” Max says, and Neil does. They weren’t too far apart before, but now they are close enough for Max to grab the front of Neil’s shirt and kiss him. 

But Neil’s guilty conscience pulls him away, sooner than he would have liked. He steps back, trying to ignore the hurt in Max’s eyes.

  
“What’s wrong?” Max tries to close the gap between them again, but Neil is one step ahead. It is almost like a dance step, the way they move in perfect sync, but the difference is Neil couldn’t bring himself to dance right now if he tried.

“I, uh...hmm.” He clears his throat. “I came to tell you something. A big thing. And that is, I’m leaving.” Max’s eyes go wide.

“You can’t.”  
  
“What?”

“Well, where are you going?”

“Canada. Ontario.” Neil’s hands are shaking. He thrusts them into his pockets. “I got a really, really good job there, and it starts in a couple weeks. I’m moving out on Friday.”  
  
Max is silent for a moment. Neil hates it. They’ve shared silences before, but none like this- Max looks like he might either pass out or explode. Neil isn’t sure which of those would be worse.

“Why the fuck…” Max says it so quietly Neil has to step closer to hear. “Why didn’t you tell me? I would’ve… I don’t know. I don’t know what I would’ve done.”

“I’m sorry,” Neil tries to reach out for Max’s hand. But it doesn’t feel right, and besides, Max is starting to turn away. Neil lets him. “I didn’t know how to tell you, and I knew you’d be upset. I guess I didn’t want to see you sad.”

“Well now you have to,” Max says bitterly. Neil can’t see his face, but he might be crying. Not that Neil doesn’t feel like crying himself.

“I’m sorry,” he says again. 

“Fuck off,” Max mutters. He’s leaning against the railing, looking out over the roofs and the people below. Neil feels a drop on his shoulder. And another on his nose. He sees something hit the pavement near his feet, and it dawns on him that it definitely, indisputably, is about to start pouring rain.

  
  


* * *

  
  


They’ve made for the lower levels by the time the downpour begins in earnest. Neil can hear it hitting the metal structures all around them, an inescapable thunder. Max still isn’t speaking, but Neil couldn’t bring himself to leave without saying a proper goodbye. He’s going to wait here and work things out, even if it takes all night. 

Luckily, that doesn’t seem to be the case. Max turns around after a while, and looks Neil dead in the eyes. 

“I’m angry that you waited until the last minute to tell me something this big,” he finally says. He’s choosing his words carefully, Neil can tell, and unlike so many fights they’ve had before, this time Max doesn’t want to be the one to blow up. “And I’m angry that you even _made_ the decision to leave without telling me a thing. Did you not trust me enough to confide in me when you were just _thinking_ about it?”

“I didn’t think I would even make it as far as the interview!” Neil protests.

“Why didn’t you say anything when the job opening came to you, then?”

“I don’t know.”

“Or when you applied? Or when you _got_ the interview?”

“I don’t know.”

Max breathes out, a look of desperation on his face. A light wind blows rain sideways onto them, and they both shiver. Neil wants to go home, to get out of this weather, and this conversation. 

“You were going to just leave without a word, weren’t you?” Max realizes. “You weren’t planning on telling me at all. Bastard.”

“No! I was. Honest.” Neil wipes a lone raindrop off of his arm. “I mean, I considered it. But I could never do that to you. I love you.”

Max softens a bit. “I know,” he says gently.

Somewhere below, an especially loud motorcycle goes by. Someone honks their horn. 

“Are you going to forgive me?” Neil asks, half joking.

“Haven’t decided yet. Are you going to give me a ride home?”

_He walked all the way here? Clever ass. He knew I’d say yes._

“Just get in,” Neil says. He’s smiling, and Max smiles too, as he’s climbing into Neil’s passenger seat. Neil doesn’t even touch the radio on the drive back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmm finally some real fuckin food am i right lads?? (I'm genuinely sorry about how much I love to put my bois through pain, but it's just so fun to write)


	4. Chapter 4

_ Five years ago, on the second-to-last day of school, Max showed up at Neil’s locker before homeroom. He had something in his hoodie pocket, and from his expression, Neil got the sense it was something illegal. _

_ “Come to the bathroom with me,” Max said. _

_ “Good morning to you too,” Neil laughed. “And no, I don’t want to be marked late.”   
  
“You’re kidding, right?” Neil started to leave, but Max grabbed his elbow, pulling him back. “Exams are over, dude. Who cares about attendance when we’re about to  graduate ?” _

_ “Look, I don’t know what you have up your sleeve, but I want no part of it,” Neil hissed. His eyes scanned the hall for teachers, but none were around.  Thank god. Not that he particularly wanted any of his classmates to hear this conversation either.  _

_ “It’s just weed,” Max said. _

_ “Like that’s going to make me feel better?”   
  
_

_ Max considered for a moment, weighing his options. _

_ “What if I do this?” Max asked slyly, pinning Neil back against the lockers. His face was so close, and normally Neil would have leaned right up and kissed him, square on his smug little face. But they were in school, and very few people knew about the two of them. Nikki, mostly, but she lived in a different town and wasn’t around to beat people up who dared to look at Max and Neil funny. Neil figured he couldn’t risk it, and rolled aside to break out of Max’s grasp. _

_ “Just go without me,” he said. Max looked disappointed, but headed for the bathrooms alone anyway. _

_ “Your loss, man,” he called, as Neil made for the door to his homeroom. Neil just gave a small wave and tried to forget about the feeling of Max’s body pressed against his own. _

  
  


* * *

_ The final bell was a relief when it finally came. And Neil found that he didn’t even mind fighting the crowds on his way out of the building, because Max found him before he could get too far. _

_ “Walk home with me,” Max said, an echo of his earlier request. He never asked Neil out so much as announced that they were going on a date, but Neil liked that about him. _

_ “Sure.” They turned onto the street, passing the buses and cars waiting outside the school, finding their own little stretch of sidewalk where no one else was. “How was smoking alone in the bathroom?” _

_ “Not as fun as if you were there.” _

_ “Where do you even get things like that? Who sells it to you?” _

_ “Hey, there’s lots of things about me that you don’t know,” Max shrugged. “And it’s the kid with all the piercings from your biology class, but you didn’t hear that from me.” _

_ That figured. Piercing guy never turned in his assignments on time, but definitely gave off the aura that he knew more than he should. _

_ “Wait, what else don’t I know about you?” Neil wondered aloud. But they were getting near Max’s house now, and Max took off running ahead of him, avoiding the question with a mischievous grin. “What else?” Neil shouted after him. But it didn’t matter, Max was already gone. _


	5. Chapter 5

The date is set. Friday morning- _tomorrow_ morning- Neil officially starts his new life. It’s so far away, and far too soon at the same time. He’s been texting Max like normal, ever since that night in the parking garage, but Max hasn’t asked to see him again, and hasn’t been saying as much as he usually does. Neil senses there’s something else Max wants to say, and not knowing _what_ is eating away at him as he tries to finish packing his things.

“You’re really going to fit all of that in your tiny car?” Neil’s father steps into his doorway, and yanks him abruptly out of his thoughts. It’s one of the things he does best.

“I’m sure I can make it work,” Neil says, sitting on one suitcase in a futile effort to keep it closed.

“Of course you can, mister science professor.” He laughs at his own joke. "Which mathematical formula are you going to use?"

“ _Dad,_ I’m not-” Neil doesn’t bother finishing that sentence. His dad will just forget it anyway. “Never mind. Can you help me carry these boxes out front?”

Between the two of them, the work is easy, and Neil’s car is filled to bursting with boxes in no time. It dawns on him that he’ll actually miss this when he’s gone; Not the usual father-son bonding his dad tries and fails at time and time again, but the simple things, like working together to cram as many things as possible into the trunk of Neil’s tiny sedan. He’s already gone by his mother’s house, too, and he is now quite positive that every single thing he owns is ready to be lugged up to Canada with him. All he needs is furniture, which is thankfully already waiting for him in his new apartment. He leans back against the house and looks around wistfully at the neighborhood.

“You gonna be lonely up there?” His dad asks, sitting on the step beside him. It’s the first serious question he’s asked so far, and it catches Neil slightly off guard.

“Yeah, I mean, I guess. Maybe. I’ll have coworkers and stuff,” he says pathetically. “I haven’t really had the chance to think about it.”

“Well, you should come back and visit once in a while,” his dad says. He doesn’t continue, but Neil understands. 

“I will. But you’ve got people to hang out with in the meantime, right?” 

“Of course.” He isn’t meeting Neil’s eyes, staring instead at the spot on the horizon between the houses, power lines, and trees, where the sky is slowly fading into pink. If this is the last sunset they share for a long time, at least it is a good one. 

They don’t talk for a while, just listening, and watching. Someone’s dog is barking, several streets over. Someone is calling their kids inside for dinner. Neil can’t remember the last time he saw his father hanging out with friends, or even talking to a friend on the phone. But he isn’t sure what to say, so he just follows his dad inside when it gets dark, not saying a word. 

  
  


* * *

They’ve done this a thousand times. Max comes over after both of them are out of work, and doesn’t even need to say a word before he’s around the corner, in Neil’s room, climbing into bed. Neil lays down, Max kicking off his shoes and settling in beside him. They fit perfectly against each other. Neil sighs into Max's hair, and Max finds Neil's hand in the dark, squeezing it gently. The only light is from the cracks in Neil's blinds, streaming in at odd angles, onto the dresser, the walls, and the floor. Neil’s dad has long since gone to sleep, leaving the two of them alone, in the late-night silence.

"Your room is so empty," Max says at last. His voice is hushed, full of an emotion Neil can't identify. 

"All my stuff is in the car already," he offers weakly, but Max is definitely right. The walls are too plain, the floor too clean. The usual clutter that used to define Neil's existence has vanished, and no matter what he does to ignore it, he can't help feeling that it just looks _wrong._

"Did you pack that sweater I got you for Christmas?"

"Of course." 

"And...your record player?"

"Obviously." Neil finds himself smiling, despite everything. If he focuses on the boy lying beside him, it is almost like nothing has changed.

"Good." Max rolls over and kisses Neil's forehead. Neil's heart does backflips in his chest.

"Listen, I'll come back and visit, okay?"

"I know."

"You don't seem excited." 

"No, I am. Well, I'm excited for you. This is your dream job."

"But…" Neil presses. "Why do you sound like you're not?"

Max goes silent for a moment, and Neil dimly registers that the bed is beginning to shake underneath him. 

"How am I supposed to be happy about my boyfriend leaving me forever?" Max's voice is breaking as he tries to continue, but Neil has him in a bear hug before he says another word. He's only seen Max cry a handful of times before, and he is almost never the reason why. It's tearing him up inside to feel Max's body against him, shuddering with each sob. All he can think to do is hold him tighter.

“It’s not forever, I promise,” Neil whispers. But he gets the feeling it doesn’t matter anyway. Of course it’s not forever, but it might as well be. Max cries for a while longer, buried in Neil’s arms and blankets, like he is desperately trying to keep Neil from leaving. Max’s warm hands are gripping Neil’s t-shirt, his legs entangling the both of them, and it is all Neil can take. Hot tears streak down his face before he even feels his eyes start to burn. He pulls Max as close as he can get, and wonders if either of them will ever get to sleep. 

  
  
  


In the morning, they are woken up by the sun. Max is beside him, one arm across Neil’s chest, one leg touching his. He is outlined by the golden light, the way Neil had always pictured him, when he imagined their future together. He is adorable like this. Neil strokes his cheek as gently as he can, Max’s skin soft and warm. 

“Good morning,” he whispers, as Max starts to stir. 

“Mm,” Max mumbles back.

“I have to get up.”

“No, you don’t.”

Neil slides out of bed, groggily getting to his feet. He feels Max’s hand reach out to grab him by the arm, before he can walk away. 

“Come back,” Max says. He’s fake-pouting, and it almost works. But Neil wrenches out of his grip.

“Nice try, sleepyhead. But I’m just going to pee.” 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Max is mostly silent the entire morning. Breakfast is a solemn affair, the two of them sitting across the table from one another, Neil’s dad at the kitchen island, and no one daring to make the first sound. It’s unusual, Neil thinks, for both Max and his dad. If it were any other day they would be laughing about the latest episode of the TV show they both watch, or playfully making fun of Neil for cutting his toast into pieces instead of eating it whole.

But he understands what they’re feeling, because it’s on his mind too. Those normal days have ended, at least for now, and it’s time to start a new routine. On his own.

When they’ve finally made it to the driveway, Neil’s dad is the first to speak.  
  
“Good luck,” he says simply. And, pulling Neil in for a tight hug, “I’m gonna miss you, kid.”

“I’ll miss you too,” Neil says, voice muffled by his dad’s coat.

“I know you’re going to be great.”  
  
“Thanks.” 

They exchange pained smiles, as his dad turns back to the house, and leaves him alone with Max. The sound of the door closing behind him is sort of cinematic, Neil thinks. A perfect transition into the next part of his movie.

“Neil, uh,” Max starts. He clears his throat. 

“Already said everything you were going to say?” Neil prompts. He’s half joking, putting on an act like he’s not ready to cry at any moment. He thinks of last night, the two of them sobbing into his bedsheets. If they repeat that right now in front of the neighbors, he might never come back home.

“No, I was actually thinking...that if you wanted to…it’s just…”

_Dear god,_ Neil bites his lip, _please just say it before I break down._

“Yeah?” he coaxes. Max takes a deep breath. Their eyes meet, and his gaze is intense.

“Take me with you.”


	6. Chapter 6

_A little over one month ago, Neil was making his third cup of coffee for the day, at the World’s Worst Coffee Maker in the office break room. He was alone, just staring wistfully out the window overlooking the parking lot, hands on the sill like he was waiting for his lover to come back from the war. In reality he was just waiting for the dripping noise behind him to stop. Unfortunately for him, part of being the World’s Worst Coffee Maker was also making the world’s most annoying sounds._

_In the same moment, three things happened next: the coffee machine dinged, Neil whipped around to check on it, and his coworker Mark threw open the break room door. He was looking his usual chipper self, somehow, despite also being headed to make himself a terrible, terrible cup of coffee._

_“Boss wants to talk to you,” Mark said, giving Neil a sideways smirk and a playful nudge to the ribs._

_“What?” Neil almost spilled his drink, barely managing to catch it before it ruined his dress shirt and quite possibly gave him second-degree burns._

_“He saw me on my way here and said to send you by,” Mark shrugged. “Guess someone’s the new teacher’s pet around here, huh?”_

_“Not likely,” Neil rolled his eyes. “Do you remember what he said about my last report? He ripped it to shreds!”_

_“Well, now he wants you, and_ only _you, in his office. And he didn’t sound upset to me.” Mark pressed a series of buttons on the machine, and Neil set his mug down on a nearby table. He gave a deep sigh, and left the coffee there to cool. He figured he’d be back for it soon enough._

  
  


* * *

  
  


_As it turned out, what the boss wanted was to give Neil the opportunity of a lifetime. A well-paying job in a beautiful city, where he’d be a valuable member of the company, and never have to worry about finding work again. Well, probably not_ never. _But at least not for a while. And the offer was tempting, it really was. But Neil knew he just couldn’t do that to Max._

_Max, who had been there for him through absolutely everything, ever since they met as children. Who always had a stupid joke or embarrassing story to tell whenever Neil was upset and needed a distraction. Max, who would drop whatever he was doing if Neil was in trouble, and who definitely wouldn’t leave him for a job. Even if it was a really great job._

_“I wouldn’t be_ leaving _him exactly,” Neil reasoned aloud. He had found Mark again in the break room, several hours later, and unloaded the entirety of his heavy situation onto the poor man. But from the looks of it, the only things Mark was working on were a bag of chex mix, and not getting caught slacking by his superiors. So he wasn’t too busy._

_“You’re thinking long distance,” Mark supplied._

_“Yeah,” Neil said. “Exactly. Long distance. We could call every day until I came back, and send each other presents through the mail. But I don’t know, I would miss him a lot. I’m not even sure I’m capable of being apart for that long.”_

_“Hmm.” Mark examined the pretzel in his hand, deep in thought. Then he threw it into his mouth with a crunch. “I think you shouldn’t let him hold you back, man.”_

_“He’s not holding me back! I’m holding_ myself _back to be with him.”_

_Neil sat back in his chair. Mark took another bite of his snack and shrugged._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Sounds like he’s holding you back.”_ _  
_ _  
_ _“Well he’s not.” Neil composed himself. He wasn’t about to let this turn into a petty fight, and lose his only friend at the office. “I have a job here, anyway, I don’t need another one.”_

_“What you don’t need is a boyfriend who’s never going to be as successful as you, forcing you to limit yourself for his sake. And hey, once you get rich up in Canada, you’ll be both good-looking_ and _loaded. You can get any guy you want.”_

_“I don’t want any other guy,” Neil said. His elbows were on his knees, and he spoke more to the floor than to Mark. But the sentiment was still there. He didn’t want this other life if it meant he couldn’t have Max. Did he?_

_But Mark’s words rang in Neil’s head all day. He couldn’t escape them, no matter what he did._

_Max is holding you back. He_ _will never be as successful as you. You can get any guy you want._

_As much as he didn’t want these things to be true, there was a small sliver of Neil’s mind that knew they could be. How would he know whether he was holding back unless he tried? Unless he took a leap of faith?_

_That night, Neil scheduled an interview. And as soon as he got off the phone, he opened his computer to look for apartments. He typed_ TORONTO _into the search bar, and didn’t look back._

  
  



End file.
